


Runs In The Family (2D x daughter OC)

by Rockagen



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockagen/pseuds/Rockagen
Summary: 2D decides to come and visit one of his children, Robin Pot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfiction(or story at all) that I've planned out and is invested in. Feedback is welcome, I can take it.

Your name was Robin Pot, and you had just been let out of school. It had been your first day of high school, and it was… upsetting, to say the least. You had just moved at the beginning of the summer from Boston to Baltimore, and was naively hoping for a brand new start. At your old school, most everybody made fun of you for being one of the illegitimate children of famous singer 2D from Gorillaz. Your last name and your bright blue hair made it obvious. 

You had naively hoped that at this new school no one would say anything. Gorillaz wasn’t that popular of a band. And for the first half of the day you were fine, and people actually talked to you. But during lunch, one of the kids had approached you with a quizzical expression that you knew all too well. 

“Hey, your hair’s such a pretty blue, kind of like 2D, the leader of the band Gorillaz! Have you heard of them?” The kid said, smiling and sitting down at your table. 

You tried to hide a frown. All you could do was hold your head in your hands and groan. “N… No, I haven’t. Maybe I’ll check them out sometime.” 

“You should! You actually look pretty similar to 2D.” He said, turning on his phone to look up his favorite song by them. “What’s your name, by the way? We should be friends.” 

“U-umm… I’m Robin...” You say quickly, suddenly deciding you weren’t hungry anymore. “I have to go use the bathroom, I’m sorry.” You get up and put your lunch back in the bag, heading to the girls’ room. 

Once you see that it’s empty in the bathroom, you look in the mirror and groan at your reflection. You had long, curly hair that could only be tamed by your mother. She’s great at doing hair, and for the first day of school she gave you two big cornrows that ended in two big blue puffs. You inherited that iconic shade of blue from your father, who had a one night stand with your mother while on tour about 15 years ago. You kind of liked your skin. You had a little bit of acne, sure, but your mother always tells you to be proud of the color of your skin, which you like to compare to chocolate milk or ice cream. You have lots of freckles across your cheeks and nose, and big, brown eyes that your mother said see everything… when you wear your glasses. Aside from your hair, you hated that you had to wear braces. You got them recently, and your mouth always feels sore nowadays. Even though you hated having to get them, you’d been able to negotiate getting them blue, to match your hair. 

At any rate, you were tired of looking at yourself, and still not in the mood to eat. You grab your things and head for your next class. You still had about thirty minutes, so you sit outside the door and open snapchat, deciding to catch up with the friends you left behind in Boston.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I wrote more a lot more, so I hope you guys like it.

After having a bad day at school, you decided to go straight home. You lived near the school, so you decided to skate home on your longboard instead of riding the bus. You liked how the wind would blow through your hair and your clothes, and the rush you’d feel when doing tricks. Sometimes you fell yeah, but part of the fun was getting back up. Unfortunately, you were too lost in your thoughts to enjoy the ride very much, and before you knew it, you arrived at your little townhouse. It was at the end of the block, so it wasn’t completely squished against someone else’s house. You walked up the stairs, picking up a kids’ toy that was left on the porch by your little brother. The front door was open, but it was before dark so you weren’t worried…. But you did hear an unfamiliar voice come from inside. 

It couldn’t have been another man that your mother brought home. She hadn’t had a fight with the current one yet as far as you knew. You leaned closer to the screen door, hoping to hear the man a bit better. He had a strange accent, but it became increasingly familiar the more you heard it. 

“W-well if she’s not home yet I can come back tomorrow...” The man said. You bit your lip and looked at your feet, trying to place the voice. You thought… maybe it could be… You shook your head, it was ridiculous, and the odds were slim to none. Instead of wasting any time guessing some more, you just decided to walk inside. The screen door was loud and squeaky, and the conversation stopped before you even stepped into the house. 

Looking back at you was a tall, thin man sitting on your couch, holding your little brother on his knee. He had straight, bright blue hair. Nearly the same shade as yours. He also had big, black eyes, with no white showing at all. “...2-2D?” You manage to squeak out, then looking at your mother with a concerned expression. She was just standing there, looking at you quietly. All she does is give you a weak smile and a shrug. You awkwardly look at 2D, who was looking at you in awe. He stands up and sits the baby down on the couch, then steps over the coffee table to come closer to you.

“Woah! Are you… Robin?” He asked, looking down at you. He seemed so amazed, kneeling down slightly to look at you at eye level. You could only frown at him and give him a suspicious look, not knowing how to feel at all. You’d never seen him before in your life, and he hasn’t made any effort to remedy that until now. You definitely weren’t happy about seeing him, but you weren’t angry either. Just suspicious. You refused to answer him. Your mother scoffs at your attitude, deciding to pick up your brother and leave the room.

2D frowns at you, then standing up straight. “S-sorry I haven’t… visited you before. I’ve been a little busy...” He says, twiddling his thumbs and avoiding eye contact. Like that was possible anyway, you couldn’t tell where his pupils started or ended. “D’ya… want a hug or somefink?” He asks you, meekly holding his arms out. You look down and bite your lip, hesitantly accepting the hug. You step forward, then loosely wrapping your arms around him, patting his back awkwardly. He smells faintly like cigarette smoke, and is very tall, so your arms sit in a weird place. He gently rests his head on top of yours and sighs. You feel his breath brush your scalp and shudder. 

The hug lasts longer than it needs to. You pull away first, feeling a little bit better, to your surprise. 2D has a big goofy smile on his face, and you cover your mouth, trying to hide the one growing on yours. “S-so...” You start, looking down and twiddling your thumbs, the same way he just did. “Am I supposed to call you dad or something?” 

“You can call me whateva… ‘dad’ sounds nice, though!” He says, smile not fading a bit. “Hey, have you heard of the band I’m in? Gorillaz?”   
You nod, your expression falling a little bit. “Everyone asks me that… cause I’ve got your hair.” You notice 2D getting a little sad, so you try to clarify. “I-I mean… I love the music and I like your voice! It just… Everyone finds out I’m related to you and they make fun of me for it. Especially since you have so many other kids, too.” You look down at the floor, rubbing your arm and sighing. 

“...Oh” 2D says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry… I know that musta been hard...” You weren’t successful in making him feel any better. You even made yourself feel quite worse. 

“H-hey! Do you want to see my room? It’s actually pretty clean right now.” You say, and smile when you see him get excited about it. 

“Yeah, sure!” He replies. You walk upstairs and point out which door is yours. You have a sign that says ‘ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK’ and a door handle that says ‘Robin has left the nest!’ on the exposed side. You flip it over to say ‘Robin is in her nest,’ then open the door, letting 2D in first. 

You’ve only lived in this room for a few months, but you’ve already made the small space your own. The walls were painted a dark red color, and you had a few posters for some bands you liked. You had a tiny, twin sized bed, pushed in the corner. The sheets are dark purple and have the solar system on them. It’s right below a small window, which has curtains that match your bed sheets. The stars and planets on them glowed in the dark at night. You had an old, wooden desk with your laptop on it. It was older than you, and quite dusty. Across from your bed is your TV on its stand, where you keep all your favorite movies. It’s the first part of your room that 2D looked at, actually. He’s looking over the titles curiously. 

“Wow! You’ve got lots of zombie movies! I really love those. Especially this one.” He turns to you, holding up your copy of Dawn of the Dead. “It’s my favorite.” 

“Mine, too. Maybe it’s hereditary or something.” You say, sitting next to him. “Or maybe it’s just a great movie.” You smile. Your mother wasn’t into anything scary. And your little brother is still too little for them. 

2D looks at you, turning his head a little. He just seems so blown away every time he sees you, and doesn’t know what to say. 

“Hey… Dad?” You say, shocking him. His eyes widen and he starts to blush a little. 

“Wh-what is it, Robin?” He says, putting the movie back with the others. 

“...Can you come back tomorrow…?”


	3. 3

You laid on the floor of your bedroom, staring up at your blank ceiling. The only light came from your window, in a long beam that goes across your face. It’s a quiet Saturday morning, but instead of still being in a night shirt, you were fully dressed. Today your male progenitor, 2D, or legally, Stuart Pot, was going to come and visit you today. You’d taken the cornrows out, instead just letting your hair go free for today. It was going to be pretty hot today, so you decided to wear a simple black tank top and knee length denim shorts. You had just gotten some new Vans for the new school year. They were just plain black low tops, but you knew they’d get weathered from you longboarding so often. 

It’s awfully quiet in your room right now, and you decided some music was in order. You were going to listen to Bikini Kill or something similar, but… You hadn’t listened to much Gorillaz, and it was the band 2D was part of. What you had heard was really good, and maybe it was time that you tried to listen to it unbiased. The self-titled album seemed like a good start, so you started to play it at full volume. It’s something to do while you wait for 2D to come and visit you.

During the middle of 5/4, which you actually enjoyed very much, you hear a knock at your bedroom door. You sit up and groan, stretching your arms out as far as you could. Then you go ahead and pause the song. “Come in!!!” You yell, then falling onto your back again. The door would crack open, revealing a large, completely black eye, and striking bright blue hair, the same color as yours. It’s 2D.

He gives you a warm smile while standing in your doorway. You don’t know why, but he is holding a keyboard. You knew that he played it, but why would he carry one around with him? He senses your confusion, then goes to sit next to you. “Ummm… when I was a boy I liked to play the piano so I thought you’d like to play it too… I-if you wanna.” He says, sounding a bit proud. You sit up and look over the instrument curiously, pulling it into your lap. It was old and dusty, but you were able to turn it on. The little tiny screen at the top of it glowed a soft blue. “That was one of mine as a boy. My dad even customized it a bit.” 2D smiles, playing a little melody on it. He looks to you expectantly, eyes full of hope… and dried blood. 

Your reaction is a bit delayed. Of course you’re grateful for the gift, it obviously means so much to him. You give him a small smile. “Thanks, dad. It’s great.” You set the keyboard on the floor, then kneeling to give him a hug. After a few seconds, you pull away. “I can play a little already, so this is perfect.” 

There’s an awkward pause, where both you and 2D sit in silence. Except for you playing with the different keyboard settings. You especially liked the bloopy, spacey sounds it could make. After you’d got bored with it, you looked at your longboard, which was propped up against the wall by your door. “Hey… Dad,” you get up, going and picking up the board. “Wanna go to the park? It’s nice out today.” 

His face lights up, and he excitedly nods. “Umm, yeah!”

The park wasn’t extremely close to your house, so you both had a bit of walking to do. Well, mostly just him. You were skating, that’s mostly why you asked to go outside. 2D has to make an effort to not get left behind. “D-don’t you uhmm… need a helmet?” He asks, sounding pretty concerned. 

Your face flushed with embarrassment. “I-I guess I should be… But I’m not doing anything extreme, I think I’ll be fine.” You say, rubbing the back of your neck. 

“Well alright. I don’t know if you saw it when Russ tripped me in our newest music video, but it hurt a lot! I don’t want that to happen to you, you know?” He says. You shrug and slow down, now that you’re at the entrance of the park.

“I like skating here. I haven’t made any friends yet to skate with, though.” You say, starting to coast downhill on the path. 2D follows you attentively. 

“W-well, maybe you could teach me how to skate on that board. I’m only good at the um…” He rubs his head, struggling to find the word. “The… you know… Feetsie ones!” 

You cover your mouth, trying and failing to hold in a laugh. “I get it. It is a bit different, yeah.” You get off your board, kicking it over to 2D. “I can show you right now, but you might fall a little… or really, more like a lot.” 

2D cautiously tries to stand on your longboard, but can’t even get both feet on it before falling for the first time. You gasp and cover your mouth, not expecting him to go down so soon. “D-dad! Are you okay???” He seems fine, just brushing it off and getting up again. 

“Aw, I’m alright! I wasn’t expecting it to move like that.” He carefully gets onto the board again, being able to stand up straight on it, even if it’s a little wobbly. You held his hands, wanting to keep him a little more stable. Once you feel like he’s good, you slowly let go and back away. 

“Alright, now… umm… turn this way.” You try to demonstrate to him how to stand on the board. Surprisingly, he manages to copy your pose without wiping out again. Then you try to teach him how to push off. He’s not as lucky this time, slipping and falling forward. He lands flat on his face. 

You can’t help but let out a little squeal. A few seconds pass and he still doesn’t get up. You kneel down and touch his arm, shaking him gently. “D-Dad… Do you need an ambulance or something?” He lets out a low groan and shakes his head, slowly sitting up and holding his head. You sat next to him, biting your lip. “Maybe we could do something less um… dangerous.” 

He pulls his legs close, resting his chin on his knees. “I’m alright. I didn’t mean to make you worry or nothin’. We can do whateva you want, though.” You feel your phone buzz in your pocket, and you turn it on to see a you have another message on snap. 

“Hey dad, do you have a snapchat? And can I take a picture with you for mine?” You show him the app, and he curiously looks at it. 

“Wow! Lookit all those names! Are those your friends?” He asks, amazed. You nod smugly. They all weren’t exactly your friends, most just friends of friends. “I’ll have to check it out! Then you’d be my friend, right?” You nod again.

“Yeah, dad!” You reply. Then you scoot in closer to him, starting to take the picture. He gives a big, goofy smile, and you grin and give a similar one. You both laugh at the picture. The caption you go with is ‘Me and my Dad!’ with hearts around it. After you post it, you start to help your dad with making his own account. It’s quite fun actually. He’s even less tech savvy than your mom or her boyfriend.


End file.
